


有关光之战士丶破碎的故事

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 谨以此故事，献给过去的朋友、同伴和导师伊塞勒。或许终有一天你将被遗忘，但光之战士所在之时，伊塞勒不会消亡。伊塞勒单人向叙事向有自己脑补部分，OOC夹杂，请注意。





	有关光之战士丶破碎的故事

光之战士的故事不多，只够讲给寥寥数个人听。光之战士的故事不少，开始讲述之后就会花费掉几天几夜。吟游诗人赞叹她的故事充满了曲折与情感，三两下拨弄琴弦，便能够为她吟唱一曲诗歌；伊修加德的孩童夸奖她的故事富含新奇和冒险，坐在百废俱兴的广场上，拍着手和同伴分享；后来的人怀疑她的故事真实与否，从灵灾后仅存资料中翻阅查找，竭力研究关于光之战士的历史。  
这一夜，光之战士给伊修加德的孩童们讲述的，是有关破碎的故事。  
破碎是什么？有孩童问。  
光之战士笑着揉了揉他们的脑袋，指指不远处刚刚建成的房屋。破碎就是玻璃窗户一样的事物，被石头撞坏之后发出的清脆声音，还有掉落在地上间的碎片。  
破碎是不好的事！身边的小男孩大声嚷嚷。  
是的。光之战士答道。后面似乎还有话语，但她没有尽数说出。

故事始于一个女孩儿的降生。从前的过往光之战士并不知道，也不记得，所以讲述开头时直接跳过了她的童年。她好像是突然出现在视野中的，于混沌的黑暗中缓步走来，她的脚下头顶是无边无垠的莽莽雪白，踩空跌倒的样子似乎在飞翔，又似乎在下坠，她一头栽进光之战士脑海里，恍惚间是那个坐在鸟车上找不着北的新人冒险者。女孩睁眼时，身边有善意的脸庞和微笑，有人的双手穿过温暖微风给她的耳边别上花朵；女孩眨眼时，过往烟消云散，仅剩下她孑然一身。在艾欧泽亚，孩子失去家园并不是多么难见遥远的事，即便是伊修加德，在十几年前也有伶仃的孤儿飘荡。女孩不像光之战士，从拥有清醒的自我意识开始，就完全把过往和亲人忘却了，她什么都记得清楚，剥夺像是一把刀，把痛苦如墓志铭一般深深刻进她的骨子里。她在无边无垠的莽莽雪白中流浪，天空也是看不见希望的惨白，她一脚滑倒时，视线中天旋地转分不清自己是在跌落，还是在飞翔。女孩儿曾以为最开始踏空就意味着终结，她以为自己最终没有逃过永夜，直到耳边传来悠远而慈爱的声音——  
倾听……感受……思考……  
一双手把她从晨昏交接线处拽了出来，女孩依旧是孤独流浪，但偶尔从耳边传来的不太真实的声音让她重新拾起希望。跟随声音的指引，女孩在流浪途中渐渐遇到一个接一个志同道合的伙伴，她可以荣幸地称呼他们为同志，她，和他们，所有人聚集起来形成了道路。她不再是茫然伶仃的流浪者，伴随着指引和团结，似乎一早便注定如此——为了更伟大的使命。她把过去的迷茫和苦难称作试炼，和极少数的被选中者一样，来自母星海德林的试炼，痛苦不再是她所需要的元素，在明白自己的使命之后，女孩几乎是立刻便抛弃了自己的过去。她是被选中者，拥有超越之力的人，她是谁、她有怎样的过往不再重要了，重要的是她将如何成为改变过去的人。

她真厉害。坐在光之战士身边的小女孩儿嘟囔。就像你一样。  
是的，她是比我还要厉害的战士。光之战士笑道。

倾听——感受——思考——  
海德林的低语不仅仅是力量，更是坚定的信念。能够清晰而完整看到过去的幻影，其力量与那些“被选中者”已经不再是同一层次，更加接近于传说中，诞生于光芒的战士。女孩为此暗自雀跃，她甚至开始单纯地畅想未来，畅想理想成为现实之后和平而光辉的年代，她可以看到孩子们不再饥寒交迫，不再有无谓的流血牺牲、敌对仇恨。她这样怀抱着每一个饱受战争之苦的人都会怀有的美好梦想，对于一个曾经孤苦无助的人来说，拥有足以改变世界的力量是多么荣幸的事啊！那些幸福、那些喜悦、那些幻想、那些她曾经以为再也无法获得的事物，如今离她仅仅一步之遥，只需要再往前几步，再往前几步，她就可以攥紧它们了。  
然而真相如此——传闻中的光之战士降临在其他地方。她渐渐感觉到自己不再如从前那般频繁地蒙受海德林的召唤，力量的上涨停在尴尬的临界点，仅剩一点点，她就足以改变历史了。失落是必然的，但迫在眉睫的变革在催促逼迫她想尽一切办法去弥补力量的不足，她和同僚四处游历，踏遍了他们所有能找到的地方。他们最终还是找到了解决的办法，尽管这听上去像是一场献祭——  
她已经被这世间的残忍剥夺了几近所有，现在，她不容许自己再次成为无力软弱的旁观者。  
现在，她成为了冰之巫女。

人们对事物的恐惧来源于无知，人们对事物的信仰来源于无知。强大的力量同时造就了狂热与恐惧的两个极端，同僚们对自己的信仰和供奉愈是狂热，接触到他们的其他人就愈是恐惧。女孩从未想要成为无情残酷的异端者，这自始至终都不是她的本意，但被推到金字塔顶端的她渐渐意识到，潮流并非她一己之力就能够逆转和改变。越是位于高处，脚下就有越多人在推动她走向另一条道路，像是滚雪球那样，越走越快，不断有滚落的小石子加入其中，他们疯也似的向前滚动，一旦踏出第一步就无法停下。人们真切的渴求无法忽视，人们焦急的忧虑日与俱增，人们膨胀的恐惧扑面而来，一开始女孩尚且能够控制大局的走向，渐渐地，许多细枝末节的小事便不再是她能够全盘掌控的了。  
第一位同僚的鲜血与第一位士兵的鲜血先后抛洒，人们拼命压抑的焦虑情绪瞬间找到突破口，狂野而肆意倾泻出来，引发接二连三的流血牺牲。唯有那时，年轻的女孩才意识到和平的本质远不止于终结战争。  
“天真的理想主义。”她讨厌那位满脑子都是你死我活的龙骑士如此评价自己，他本不该是看透这一切的人。  
这是女孩第二次跌倒了。这一次她摔得很重，从高处落在地上砸得鲜血淋漓，但却没有一滴是属于她自己的。从顶端跌下去最先压倒的是在下方推举她的人，她的身体砸进人堆里，压出深陷的坑洞，而那些被压在下面的人们，争先恐后地扑过去接住她，再把她推回原先的位置，回头望去，坑坑洼洼尽数是鲜血，其中不乏被卷入碾压的无辜民众。  
坑洞底部传来细碎的呜咽声，她手脚并用爬行过去，一只冰蓝色的小狼蜷缩着身体，躺在最底下低声嚎叫。芬里尔，芬里尔。那是她最初捡到这匹被抛弃的冰原狼时，为它取得名字，小狼已经无法如小时候那样欢快地蹦跶过来蹭蹭她的脸颊，它拼尽全部力气，对坑边绝望的女孩摇了摇尾巴。最后一声微弱不甘的呜咽戛然而止，小狼的眼睛再也无法睁开了。  
“冤冤相报何时了……我该怎么办才好，希瓦……”女孩坐在坑边，颤抖地向一直以来的信念询问。  
这一次，她没有得到回应。无论是海德林，抑或是希瓦，她们的慈悲没有降临在女孩身上。慈悲来源于那些失去了同伴的人，他们脸上还沾染着鲜血，愤怒而激动地重新捧起她，一遍又一遍对她重复：巫女大人，没事的。巫女大人，没事的。他们的眼里写满憎恨，他们的信仰日益狂热，他们相信拥有女孩的力量，遵循希瓦的意志必将打败丑恶的背叛者，为此他们愿意战斗直到生命最后一刻。  
女孩被无数双愤怒的手拉扯回来。她甚至来不及与逝去的生命告别，脚步不停已走到下一个地点，踏上这条路时，她曾决定以一己之力背负所有罪孽，去换取理想中的和平与美好。只是她没想到，实现愿望的道路太过惨烈。  
现在，她成为了剥夺者。

女孩不止一次想过，与光之战士的交汇是多么明智的决定。同样继承了光之意志的两个人在讲述和平时总有共鸣，这让她短暂忙碌的人生首次拥有了知己，尽管旅途中少不了磕磕绊绊，但女孩大抵是第一次从聆听者成为了倾诉者，她可以不再沉浸于过去历史的悲哀，不再止步于信仰者和同伴的言听计从，与光之战士相处时，她才觉得自己脚踏实地而不是如空中楼阁。  
光之战士的强大让她自惭形秽，软弱摇摆的内心也暴露无遗。她不是一名称职优秀的领导者，但唯独坚强的意志不肯退让，她始终坚信沿着既定的道路坚持下去，终将迎来胜利的曙光。  
已经很近了，旅途的终点越发接近，她紧张的内心越是不安和喜悦。错误将被更正，背叛将受惩罚，罪孽将遭审判，只要纠正过去的是与非、对与错，一切历史都将回到正轨。  
但是，战争时代没有绝对的是非对错。  
女孩所追寻的正义乃是人类眼中渺小的正义，这场历经千年的战争在时间面前早已不存在单纯的导火索，这样的错误对于当下的人类而言太过遥远，而这样的正确对于饱尝悲痛的龙族而言不值一提。在这场战争中，没有人或龙是绝对的正义错误。  
她所最后抱有的幻想是千年之前，人与龙和谐共存的时代，而未曾目睹一切的女孩抱有的，也仅仅是幻想。  
“召唤神灵只是一个创造神灵的行为，是弱者依赖于信仰、自欺欺人的把戏。”  
就连她所坚定的信念，也只是一场自我陶醉的幻想。  
是命运吗？于冰雪之中挣扎的女孩，目光却永远穿不过那片雪原。那片曾经剥夺一切的雪原，从未远离，而是紧随其后以待某天将她再次吞没。  
她不是圣女，也不是救世主，她始终坚持自己只是一个罪人。若雪原无法跨越，若梦想趋于凝结，她亦绝不会甘于屈服如此命运！  
身为罪人，女孩一开始便做好了偿还的觉悟，剥夺对于她而言不过是试炼，而真金白银的信念唯有通过此道方能显现。那是她最后一次跌倒，从圣龙的背上直直坠落下来，自由地飞翔在天空中，那一刻她不再惧怕上下颠倒的世界，她的脚下是空旷无垠的混沌天空，她的头顶是硝烟与炮火的猛烈强风。她将以自身的灵魂作为容器，为这世界的未来献上最后的寂静。  
女孩不会再跌倒了。或许是命运作弄，最终，她还是被那片混沌不见天日的永夜所吞没。  
但在那一片天空里，她是自由的。

那是我第一次知道破碎的意义，冰晶破碎时的声音那么清脆，迸发出无数碎片飘散在风里，轻轻一吹，便消失无踪。破碎是不好的事，它让我感到悔恨和无能为力。最后的最后，光之战士如此感叹。  
我不要她死……坐在台阶下的小女孩抽抽搭搭道。  
光之战士把女孩抱进怀里，轻声细语地哄道。她没有死，她会一直活在我们心中的，对吗？  
呜呜……女孩哭花了脸。我会永远记得她的！永远！  
转角处静静聆听的吟游诗人沉吟片刻，素手拨弦，几个优美温和的音调从指尖流淌出来：  
“千年之龙诗，不灭之仇恨。雪原之上光芒降临。  
破碎之希望，寒冰之幻想。身心之内皆献未来。  
拂晓引路，硝烟退却，巫女陨落，和平初现。  
风雪之下春草生。”

这是唯一仅存的，流传于格里达尼亚边境小酒馆的诗歌。毫无根据，没头没尾，也未曾留下姓名，连同光之战士的传说一齐隐匿踪迹，没有文献可供查询。  
自此之后，无人再识伊塞勒。


End file.
